Legends of Tomorrow (season 3)
| country = United States | network = The CW | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 18 | episode_list = List of Legends of Tomorrow episodes }} The third season of the American television series Legends of Tomorrow, which is based on characters from DC Comics, premiered on The CW on October 10, 2017, and ran for 18 episodes until April 9, 2018. The season follows the Legends, a dysfunctional team of time-traveling superheroes and anti-heroes, and their mission to correct anachronisms in time that they unintentionally caused. It is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe, and is a spin-off of Arrow and The Flash. The season is produced by Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and DC Entertainment, with Phil Klemmer serving as showrunners. The season was ordered in January 2017. Production began that July and ended in February 2018. Principal cast members Victor Garber, Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Franz Drameh, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Amy Pemberton, Nick Zano, and Dominic Purcell return from previous seasons. They are joined by new cast members Tala Ashe and The Flash alum Keiynan Lonsdale. Premise The Legends find out that attempting to time travel with two versions of themselves onboard the Waveriver had more of an impact on time than they thought. Due to this blunder, anachronisms have popped along the timeline; these range from objects and people. Rip Hunter's new Time Bureau (a replacement organization for the Time Masters) forces the Legends to retire and resume normal lives. However, they are forced back into action and allowed to work as deputized members of the Time Bureau; they remain unaware that Rip is actually planning to use their destructive and idiotic tendencies for a threat bigger than the anachronisms. Episodes |ProdCode = T13.20602 |Viewers = 1.71 |ShortSummary = In the altered Los Angeles, the Legends encounter Rip, who reveals that he has created the "Time Bureau" to replace the Time Masters' Council. Bureau agents fix the "anachronisms" and Rip disbands the Legends. Six months later, the Legends are living normal lives, nostalgic for their previous adventures. In Aruba, Mick captures Julius Caesar and informs Sara, who takes Ray and Nate on a quest to prove their worth to the Bureau. After delivering the wrong man and being dismissed by Rip, the Legends, joined by Jax and a reluctant Stein, steal the Waverider and capture the real Caesar. When Rip demands they deliver Caesar to the Bureau and let the Bureau fix the anachronism, the Legends choose to return Caesar to 49 BC themselves. During the return, Caesar steals Nate's history book and uses this knowledge to conquer the world. The Bureau arrives and seizes control of the operation. During an excursion to retrieve the book, Agent Ava Sharpe is captured, forcing Rip to allow the Legends to fix the anachronism. Later, Rip tells Sharpe that the Legends could be useful in neutralizing "Mallus". In 1942 Zambesi, Amaya, with significantly improved powers, attacks a group of poachers. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20601 |Viewers = 1.58 |ShortSummary = Six months ago, Amaya learnt of Mari's vigilantism and suddenly left Nate. In the present, the Legends head to a petty anachronism in 1870 Wisconsin, when they come across a circus fronted by P.T. Barnum, who has captured an extinct sabertooth tiger. Ray's shrinking device malfunctions, leading to the enlargement and escape of the sabertooth. Sara visits Amaya and convinces her to return, much to Nate's displeasure. While Nate, Ray, and Jax visit an inn, Amaya and Sara shrink and capture the sabertooth. Intoxicated due to his depression over his relationship with Amaya, Nate tells Barnum about their powers. Intending to use them for his shows, Barnum captures Ray and Jax while Nate informs the Legends. Amaya tells him that she had to leave 2017 in order to preserve Mari's existence. While Sara engages with Sharpe on the Waverider, the Legends attack the show and rescue their teammates, removing the anachronism. Nate reconciles with Amaya, who tells the Legends that she has begun to lose control of her animal powers, resulting in psychopathic behavior. Sara tells the Legends about the Mallus threat, which they do not take seriously considering their previous accomplishments. A follower of Mallus summons Kuasa, Mari's sister. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20603 |Viewers = 1.43 |ShortSummary = In Seattle, 2042, Bureau Agent Gary Green discovers Kuasa, now a hydrokinetic assassin, pursuing Zari, a hacktivist, and sends a distress signal. The Legends receive it and find Seattle under martial law imposed by A.R.G.U.S., which is hunting down metahumans. They find Zari, who demands help in rescuing her brother from prison in exchange for finding certain about her powers, so Stein and Nate seek a solution, with Nate synthesizing a Zambesi hallucinogen. She uses it to have a vision with an ancestor, who advises her to trust the increasing strength. While Jax initiates an unplanned prison break, Zari retrieves her brother's amulet, admitting his murder by A.R.G.U.S., and ditches the team. Ray pursues her to a campsite where her family was to rendezvous. Kuasa attacks the duo while Sharpe pursues the Waverider in the timestream. The Legends arrive and Amaya, now in control of her powers, defeats Kuasa, who vanishes using a mystical item and implies she is a descendant of hers. Sharpe warns Sara that, if the Legends are arrested, they would be banished to the "dawn of time". Amaya decides to stay and recruits Zari to the team. In 1988, a young Ray encounters an unknown creature. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20604 |Viewers = 1.38 |ShortSummary = Ray suddenly disappears from the Waverider and Gideon reveals that he died around Halloween of 1988. The Legends travel to 1988, when Ray reappears and finds his younger self has adopted a baby Dominator. Eventually, N.S.A. agents take the baby Dominator, leading Ray, young Ray, and Zari to break in and rescue it while Sara, Nate, and Amaya discover the Dominator's mother has returned to retrieve her child. The mother is revealed to have killed young Ray, and she traps Sara in a web. Sara escapes, but the baby uses mind control to distract the agents and the Legends get it back to its mother, who leaves in peace. When young Ray gets picked on by bullies on Halloween, the Legends show up and defend him. Meanwhile, Jax and Mick learn that Stein is anxious to be present for the birth of his grandchild and help him with it, "borrowing" the Waverider. Later, Jax asks Ray to help him figure out a way to split Firestorm so that Stein may have a normal life. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20605 |Viewers = 1.52 |ShortSummary = Nate discovers a pattern to the anachronisms, with two "outliers": Kuasa's attack and a suspected vampire attack in Victorian London. The Legends arrive and meet up with Rip, who is investigating a conspiracy involving Mallus, an ancient archenemy of the Time Masters; he believes that the outlying anachronisms are examples of Mallus' work. They discover Darhk's body – which apparently fell through a temporal rift into this time period – and Zari encounters a follower of Mallus, Madame Eleanor, who steals her amulet while working with a Victorian occult society that includes Stein's ancestor, Sir Henry Stein, among its members. Rip traps the Legends aboard the Waverider to protect them before attending Darhk's resurrection, which Eleanor achieves using the amulet. The Legends arrive and engage Darhk and Eleanor, but they escape. Sara reports Rip to the Bureau and they promptly arrest him in exchange for re-legitimizing the Legends. Rip warns Sara about Mallus' importance. Meanwhile, Jax has Ray attempt to sever his psychic connection with Stein as a precursor to breaking their physical link as Firestorm, but suffers a side effect of short-term memory loss. Stein finds out and eventually decides to help them. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20606 |Viewers = 1.53 |ShortSummary = Jax and Martin swap bodies after a failed attempt to transfer Firestorm to Jax. The Legends track an anachronism to 1937 Hollywood, revealed to be Helen of Troy. While attempting to extract Helen at a party, the team encounter Darhk, Eleanor, and Kuasa with Darhk telling Sara that he will spare their lives if they cease time travel. Meanwhile, Stein meets Hedy Lamarr and the other male Legends start a fight over Helen. The female Legends privately confront Helen. After refusing to return to Troy, citing the misery of men dying over her, she is captured by the female Legends. Meanwhile, Lamarr's switch from actress to operator means she no longer invents FHSS, causing the Waverider to break down. To fix this, the Legends go to Lamarr's workplace, resulting in a confrontation with Darhk's forces. Lamarr tells Jax and Stein to merge which allows them to return to their original bodies. Eleanor tries to drain Sara's soul, but is driven off by Firestorm, leaving Sara comatose. Darhk, Eleanor and Kuasa retreat. A sympathetic Zari takes Helen to Themyscira instead of Troy. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20607 |Viewers = 1.49 |ShortSummary = With Sara still in a coma, the Legends choose to investigate creature attacks during the Vietnam War. Zari, Ray, and Amaya, posing as journalists, meet a woman who shows them the creature, revealed to be a time displaced Gorilla Grodd. Meanwhile, Nate and Mick are captured by a squad led by Mick's father, Dick Rory. On the Waverider, Stein discusses how to separate Firestorm with Isaac Newton. Jax walks in on their discussion and learns that Firestorm can be separated, but it would depower Jax. The anachronism increases in intensity, revealing Grodd's plan to wipe out humanity by killing President Johnson and starting World War III. Jax, inspired by a powerless Sara's abilities, saves Johnson from a minefield. After failing to capture Grodd, Amaya uses her powers to negotiate with him, but is thwarted when Dick's squad attacks. Grodd decides to steal the Waverider and wipe humanity from the timeline. His attempt fails and he seemingly falls to his death. Back at Grodd's compound, Mick stops his father from massacring Grodd's prisoners and comes to terms with his relationship with his father. The team returns to the ship as Sara emerges from her coma. In 2017, Grodd is approached by Darhk. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.20608 |Viewers = 2.80 |ShortSummary = On Earth-X, Stein activates the temporal gateway's portal before succumbing to his injuries. Jax bonds with Stein to get him through the portal, along with Barry, Oliver, Sara, Alex, Ray Terrill, and Leo Snart (Leonard Snart's Earth-X doppelgänger). Members of all the teams face off against Earth-X Metallo, while Felicity and Kara are cornered by Dark Arrow before Oliver saves them. Jax is also affected by Stein's wounds; Stein severs their link and dies. Dark Arrow attempts to negotiate for Kara, but Oliver refuses and the team battles Dark Arrow's forces. Caitlin, Amaya, and Zari infiltrate the Nazis' timeship Wellenreiter to disable its shields so that Harry and Cisco can destroy it with the Waverider. Barry defeats Thawne, but allows him to escape, resuming their feud. Supergirl battles Overgirl, flying her into space to detonate away from the Earth when she goes nuclear. Oliver fights and kills Dark Arrow. Terrill returns to Earth-X, but Snart chooses to stay for the meantime and joins the Legends. The team holds a funeral for Stein. The Legends, Kara, and Alex depart back to their own lives. Barry and Iris are officially married by John Diggle, who also marries Oliver and Felicity. ---- |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20609 |Viewers = 1.61 |ShortSummary = The team tracks down another anachronism, which turns out to be a young Martin Stein displaced in the time of the Vikings. Martin was buying a talking Beebo toy for his daughter when he was displaced, causing the Vikings to believe that Beebo is the God of War. Darhk shows up disguised as Odin, but is eventually exposed by the Legends. Sara chases Darhk, but ends up in Mallus's dimension, before being pulled back to the real world by Ava. Jax attempts to tell young Stein of his future self's death, but Stein had already deduced it and decides not to learn the details of his impending death, accepting his fate and resolving to spend the years he has left dedicated to his loved ones. With the present Stein dead and his Firestorm powers gone, Jax chooses to leave the team, but not before an impromptu Christmas celebration. Sara and Jax part on good terms and Jax departs for new pastures. On returning to the Waverider, Sara is greeted by John Constantine, who claims that he needs her and her team's help with a demon who knows her name and is controlling a little girl. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20610 |Viewers = 1.51 |ShortSummary = Constantine tells the Legends about the demon Mallus, whom Sara encountered, and the girl he is tormenting, revealed as Darhk's daughter Nora (a young Madame Eleanor), who is being held in an insane asylum in 2017. Constantine, Sara, and Leo go to meet her, but are sent to 1969 by Mallus. The trio begin looking for ingredients for a spell to travel back, with Sara and Constantine bonding and having sex in the process. In the present, Ray and Zari look for the missing trio in the asylum before taking Nora out for coffee. Mallus possesses Nora and attacks Ray and Zari. In 1969, Sara re-enters Mallus' realm, where she discovers a scared Nora and encourages her to fight Mallus. In the present, Nora breaks free of Mallus. However, when Darhk shows up, Nora chooses to leave with him. Constantine uses a spell to bring himself, Sara, and Leo back to the present before departing the team along with Leo. During the encounter with Mallus, Zari discovered that the demon was damaged and frightened by her totem, which leads to the team deciding to start looking for the remaining Zambesi totems. Ava informs the Legends that Rip Hunter has escaped. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20611 |Viewers = 1.40 |ShortSummary = Zari attempts to repair the Waverider, but gets covered in goo and seemingly activates a program that blows up the ship before re-experiencing events from earlier that day. The day keeps repeating with Zari experiencing the same events over and over while learning mysterious secrets about the team, such as Mick's writing ability. Eventually, the team discovers the repetition was caused by Gary. Mick destroys Gary's device, but Gary tells them the repeats were the only thing saving them from death. When the ship is next set to explode, Zari seals herself in the study and uses her powers to try and contain the blast. She reappears in an empty Waverider, where she encounters Gideon's human form, who reassures her that she is in the med bay and alive. She tells Zari that she transported her into her program to show her she cannot save 2042 without the Legends. Zari admits to Sara that she was researching historical loop holes to see if she could save her brother, which Sara reassures her might be possible. In Yunnan Province, China, the recently escaped Rip Hunter tracks down Wally West. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20612 |Viewers = 1.51 |ShortSummary = The team reviews the list of totems and decides to find the Fire Totem first; however, Damien Darhk retrieves it, giving each side two totems. Sara goes on a date with Ava. While she is away, the team takes the Waverider to 1700s Bahamas to find the Earth Totem. There, they encounter a pirate crew led by Edward Teach which includes Darhk, who steals Amaya's Anansi Totem. After learning of the team's trouble, Sara abandons her date with Ava to help them. The Waverider is attacked by cannonballs and boarded by Blackbeard and his crew, though Ava comes to help Sara fight them off. During the fight, Ray shoots Nora Darhk with a nanite gun to save Amaya. Most of the team escapes, taking the Earth Totem with them; however, Ray, having met Nora as a child, is wracked with guilt and offers to cure her in exchange for the Anansi Totem. Damien accepts but, after Nora is cured, the Darhks capture Ray. Rip and Wally bond by getting drunk together. The following morning, Rip tells Wally that the world needs him and that an outcast like him would fit in with the Legends. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20613 |Viewers = 1.19 |ShortSummary = Damien instructs Nora and a hostage Ray to travel to 1962 East Berlin to retrieve information about cold fusion in order to fix the Fire Totem. Rip brings Wally to the Legends and they try to work out their next move. Nora corrupts the Anansi Totem and the Legends learn that the Darhks are creating anachronisms to weaken Mallus' cage, eventually freeing him into the world. Damien saves Nora from his younger self and she gains control over the totem. When cornered by Nora, Ray blasts a hole in the Berlin Wall, causing another anachronism and allowing the Legends to locate him. Wally rescues Ray and takes the Fire Totem. Director Bennett is murdered by Grodd, making Ava the senior officer at the Time Bureau and allowing Rip to return to work. Wally intends to go with Rip and Ava, but Sara convinces him to stay with the Legends, upon which Rip congratulates him. Before leaving, Rip instructs Gideon to delete Ava's file, claiming Sara must never know Ava's secret. Mallus gains control over Nora behind Damien's back. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20614 |Viewers = 1.26 |ShortSummary = Wally moves into the Waverider and proceeds to annoy everyone with his superspeed. The team soon discovers differences aboard the ship, such as Nate's hair, Mick's rat's name, and Zari's game. Tracking the anachronism, they find that mass panic was caused in Memphis in 1954 during a performance by Elvis Presley. Once there, they discover that Presley's guitar contains the final totem, the Death Totem, which, unlike the other five totems, originally sided with Mallus. Things start to go wrong when Presley admits he might be considering quitting music after the death of his brother. The team brings the guitar back to the Waverider, but starts seeing a ghostly presence. Eventually, they are able to secure the Death Totem and convince Elvis to continue pursuing music. Amaya plays Nate some music from Zambesi. The sealed box containing the Death Totem seems to shake. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20615 |Viewers = 1.25 |ShortSummary = Sara is enticed to open the box and wear the Death Totem, her body once again falling under the control of Mallus while her mind is trapped in the demon's realm. Upon learning of the situation, Ava and Gary track down Constantine for help. One by one, the legends try to stop Mallus-Sara, but are each taken out. While in Mallus' domain, Sara sees visions of what made her the woman she is as Nora tries to convince her to join Mallus. Learning that Sara is using the Death Totem, John attempts to enter Mallus' realm to take her place, but Mallus blocks him. Amaya convinces Mick to wield the Fire Totem, which is enough to stun Mallus-Sara. Ava rips off the Death Totem, tearfully tries to get Sara to fight back, and places her hand on her chest, which Sara feels, convincing her to reject Nora's offer and reclaim her body. Fearing that she might hurt Ava, Sara breaks up with her in order to protect her. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20616 |Viewers = 1.28 |ShortSummary = Sara contemplates leaving the team after her breakup with Ava, only to find out from Gary that Ava has not been to work in a few days. Sara, Ray, and Gary travel to Ava's home and discover that Ava's "parents" are actors, paid to play a constant role. The three travel to 2213, where they find Ava is actually a clone mass produced by a conglomerate. The three are apprehended by multiple Ava clones, but are saved by the original Ava, who did not know she was a clone; her memory was wiped by the Time Bureau. Zari teaches Mick to use the Fire Totem. Amaya, through a temporary truce with Kuasa, manages to reclaim her totem, but Nate is captured by Darhk. Darhk reveals he misses how Nora used to be before Mallus and begins fake torturing Nate, but is caught by Nora. Amaya, Wally, and Kuasa rescue Nate and confront Nora, but Nora rips the Water Totem out of Kuasa, killing her. Driven by grief and guilt, Amaya goes back to 1992 Zambesi to change her family's fate. Ava and Sara realize Rip deleted Ava's file from the Bureau and decide to find out why. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20617 |Viewers = 1.23 |ShortSummary = The Legends stop Gorilla Grodd from killing future president Barack Obama in the 1980s, preventing another anachronism and further delaying Mallus' release. Damien realizes that Nora will be killed when Mallus is released, causing him to temporarily ally himself with the Legends. By getting actor John Noble to impersonate the voice of Mallus, the team tricks Nora onto the Waverider and contains her. Ava asks Rip if he knew that she was a clone; Rip reveals that she is the 12th Ava clone he has recruited because she is such a talented agent. Amaya returns to 1992 Zambesi to change history and secure her family's future. Nate, rather than try to convince her to return, elects to help her instead. Sara decides to allow this to happen, causing the final anachronism that will free Mallus, having concluded that the only way to stop the demon is to release him. She gives Damien the Death Totem, while the rest of the team wields their own individual totems. Damien realizes that Nora is still alive within Mallus and releases Grodd to destroy Zambesi, preventing Mallus' release. Nate subdues Grodd with the Earth Totem, allowing Mallus to break free from his prison. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} |ProdCode = T13.20618 |Viewers = 1.41 |ShortSummary = Mallus demands the Legends hand over the six totems. Rip sacrifices himself to allow the team to get away, fleeing to the town of Salvation in the Old West. An army of Romans, Vikings, and pirates soon arrives, threatening to destroy the town unless the Legends surrender the totems. Ray and Damien travel to when Mallus was released from Nora; Damien frees Nora from Mallus' hold, causing Mallus to possess and kill Damien in order to be released. Back in the Old West, the Legends ally with Jonah Hex, along with Helen of Troy, Jax, Nora, and an alternate Kuasa. The team saves the town from the army. Mallus arrives for the totems; Sara, Mick, Amaya, Nate, Zari, and Wally combine the totems' energies to create the ultimate warrior: an enlarged Beebo. Beebo battles and kills Mallus. In the aftermath, Nora is arrested by the Time Bureau, but Ray gives her the Time Stone so that she can escape. Amaya returns to Zambesi in order to live her life, but chooses not to wipe her memories. The Legends' vacation in 2018 Aruba is interrupted when John Constantine arrives, revealing that Mallus was not the only demon that escaped. |LineColor = 1D2D67 }} }} Cast and characters Main * Victor Garber as Martin Stein / Firestorm * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / Atom * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary * Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson / Firestorm * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West / Kid Flash * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave Recurring * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Hiro Kanagawa as Wilbur Bennett * Adam Tsekhman as Gary Green * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa * Joy Richardson as Amaya Jiwe's ancestor * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * John Noble voices Mallus * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * David Sobolov voices Grodd * Matt Ryan as John Constantine Guest *Billy Zane as P. T. Barnum * Susie Abromeit as Sandy Palmer * Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt / Mister Terrific *Bar Paly as Helen of Troy *Andy Thompson as Cecil B. DeMille * Celia Massingham as Hedy Lamarr *Evan Jones as Dick Rory *Lawrence Green as Isaac Newton * Peter Hall as Lyndon B. Johnson *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow and Dark Arrow *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Flash * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost * Candice Patton as Iris West * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash and Harrison Wells *Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers / Supergirl and Overgirl *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez / Wild Dog * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake / Black Canary *Susanna Thompson voices the Wellenreiter's A.I. System * Russell Tovey as Ray Terrill / The Ray * Wentworth Miller as Leo Snart * Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Graeme McComb as Martin Stein (young) * Thor Knai as Leif Erikson *Katia Winter as Freydís Eiríksdóttir *Benjamin Diskin voices Beebo *Jonathan Cake as Blackbeard *Violett Beane as Jesse Wells * Matthew MacCaull as Henry Heywood / Commander Steel *Luke Bilyk as Elvis Presley *Geoffrey Blake as Lucious Presley * Bailey Tippen as Astra Logue (voice) * Lovell Adams-Gray as Barack Obama *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex }} Production Development In January 2017, Legends of Tomorrow was renewed by The CW for a third season. Showrunner Phil Klemmer said the season would be "more in the world of the occult and monsters", unlike the first two seasons which were more science-focused. Casting Returning series regulars from the previous season include Victor Garber, Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Franz Drameh, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Amy Pemberton, Nick Zano and Dominic Purcell as Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Jefferson Jackson, Amaya Jiwe, Gideon, Nate Heywood and Mick Rory respectively. They were joined by Tala Ashe and Keiynan Lonsdale playing Zari Tomaz and Wally West, respectively. Lonsdale was previously a regular on The Flash, prior to which he had auditioned to play Jackson in Legends of Tomorrow before Drameh was cast. Garber also portrayed Martin Stein's ancestor Henry Stein in the episode "Return of the Mack". Legends of Tomorrow co-creator Marc Guggenheim explained that, part of the motivation for adding a Muslim superhero (Zari) to the series was the "political climate" in the US after the 2016 elections. Pemberton physically portrayed Gideon in the episode "Here I Go Again", unlike most episodes where she only voiced the character. This was the final season to feature Garber and Drameh as regulars; both left midway through the season, with the latter returning for the season finale, while the former left to resume his career in Broadway theatre. It also remains Lonsdale's only season as a regular as he departed after the season finale, citing his desire to seek other acting opportunities. Arthur Darvill, who played Rip Hunter as a main cast member in the first two seasons, was demoted to a recurring cast member for the third season. Numerous actors returned in their roles from other Arrowvverse series in recurring capacity, such as Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk, David Sobolov as the voice of Grodd, Christina Brucato as Lily Stein, and Matt Ryan as John Constantine. Tracy Ifeachor was cast as Jiwe's granddaughter Kuasa, replacing Anika Noni Rose who voiced the character in the animated web series Vixen, and Courtney Ford was cast as Darhk's daughter Nora, previously played by Tuesday Hoffman on Arrow. Sellers' mother Joy Richardson recurred as Jiwe's vision quest ancestor. Wentworth Miller, who played Leonard Snart / Captain Cold as a regular in season 1 and recurred in season 2, returned to play the character's Earth-X doppelganger Leo Snart. This was the final season of the series to feature him. John Noble voices Mallus, the season's main antagonist, but the character's true form is not revealed until the season's penultimate episode "Guest Starring John Noble", where Noble also portrays himself in a guest appearance. Jes Macallan, Adam Tsekhman and Hiro Kanagawa recurred as the Time Bureau agents Ava Sharpe, Gary Green and Wilbur Bennett, respectively. Filming Filming for the season began in July 2017, and ended in February 2018. "Here I Go Again" was written as the season's bottle episode, and focused mainly on Ashe's character Zari. Sellers called her experience playing a 72-year-old version of Amaya Jiwe "horrible" because of the practical elements that were involved in creating the character's look, particularly the makeup. She recalled, "I was sent to a full head cast ... I was covered in plaster from my shoulders up with just two breathing holes for two hours. They then created a whole new face and neck for me that was glued on and spray painted over the course of four hours. The end result was freakishly convincing." Arrowverse tie-ins In May 2017, The CW president Mark Pedowitz officially announced plans for a four-show Arrowverse crossover event, crossing over episodes of the television series Supergirl, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Arrow. The crossover, Crisis on Earth-X, began with Supergirl and a special airing of Arrow on November 27, 2017, and concluded on The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow on November 28. Release Broadcast The third season began airing on October 10, 2017 on The CW in the United States, and concluded on April 9, 2018. Home media The season was made available for streaming on Netflix in late April 2018, soon after the season finale aired. It was released on Blu-Ray on September 25, 2018. Reception Ratings | title2 = Freakshow | date2 = October 17, 2017 | rs2 = 0.5/2 | viewers2 = 1.58 | dvr2 = 0.4 | dvrv2 = 0.97 | total2 = 0.9 | totalv2 = 2.55 | title3 = Zari | date3 = October 24, 2017 | rs3 = 0.5/2 | viewers3 = 1.43 | dvr3 = 0.4 | dvrv3 = 0.95 | total3 = 0.9 | totalv3 = 2.38 | title4 = Phone Home | date4 = October 31, 2017 | rs4 = 0.4/2 | viewers4 = 1.38 | dvr4 = 0.5 | dvrv4 = 1.04 | total4 = 0.9 | totalv4 = 2.42 | title5 = Return of the Mack | date5 = November 7, 2017 | rs5 = 0.5/2 | viewers5 = 1.52 | dvr5 = 0.4 | dvrv5 = 1.02 | total5 = 0.9 | totalv5 = 2.54 | title6 = Helen Hunt | date6 = November 14, 2017 | rs6 = 0.5/2 | viewers6 = 1.53 | dvr6 = 0.5 | dvrv6 = 1.06 | total6 = 1.0 | totalv6 = 2.59 | title7 = Welcome to the Jungle | date7 = November 21, 2017 | rs7 = 0.5/2 | viewers7 = 1.49 | dvr7 = 0.4 | dvrv7 = 1.08 | total7 = 0.9 | totalv7 = 2.57 | title8 = Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 | date8 = November 28, 2017 | rs8 = 0.9/4 | viewers8 = 2.80 | dvr8 = 0.8 | dvrv8 = 1.82 | total8 = 1.7 | totalv8 = 4.62 | title9 = Beebo the God of War | date9 = December 5, 2017 | rs9 = 0.6/2 | viewers9 = 1.61 | dvr9 = n/a | dvrv9 = 0.99 | total9 = n/a | totalv9 = 2.61 | title10 = Daddy Darhkest | date10 = February 12, 2018 | rs10 = 0.5/2 | viewers10 = 1.51 | dvr10 = n/a | dvrv10 = n/a | total10 = n/a | totalv10 = n/a | title11 = Here I Go Again | date11 = February 19, 2018 | rs11 = 0.4/2 | viewers11 = 1.40 | dvr11 = n/a | dvrv11 = n/a | total11 = n/a | totalv11 = n/a | title12 = The Curse of the Earth Totem | date12 = February 26, 2018 | rs12 = 0.4/2 | viewers12 = 1.51 | dvr12 = 0.3 | dvrv12 = 0.77 | total12 = 0.7 | totalv12 = 2.28 | title13 = No Country for Old Dads | date13 = March 5, 2018 | rs13 = 0.4/2 | viewers13 = 1.19 | dvr13 = n/a | dvrv13 = 0.86 | total13 = n/a | totalv13 = 2.05 | title14 = Amazing Grace | date14 = March 12, 2018 | rs14 = 0.4/2 | viewers14 = 1.26 | dvr14 = 0.3 | dvrv14 = 0.78 | total14 = 0.7 | totalv14 = 2.03 | title15 = Necromancing the Stone | date15 = March 19, 2018 | rs15 = 0.4/2 | viewers15 = 1.25 | dvr15 = 0.3 | dvrv15 = 0.85 | total15 = 0.7 | totalv15 = 2.10 | title16 = I, Ava | date16 = March 26, 2018 | rs16 = 0.4/2 | viewers16 = 1.28 | dvr16 = n/a | dvrv16 = 0.77 | total16 = n/a | totalv16 = 2.04 | title17 = Guest Starring John Noble | date17 = April 2, 2018 | rs17 = 0.4/2 | viewers17 = 1.23 | dvr17 = 0.3 | dvrv17 = 0.80 | total17 = 0.7 | totalv17 = 2.04 | title18 = The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly | date18 = April 9, 2018 | rs18 = 0.4/2 | viewers18 = 1.41 | dvr18 = 0.3 | dvrv18 = 0.74 | total18 = 0.7 | totalv18 = 2.16 }} Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 88% approval rating with an average rating of 7.95/10 based on 8 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "DC's Legends of Tomorrow lightens up the tone in its third season while spotlighting adventurous plots and a distinct sense of humor." Jesse Schedeen of IGN said, "while Season 3 reached some impressive highs, it also gave us some of the weakest installments of the series. Season 3 ultimately suffered from its inability to create a conflict worthy of this cast of misfit heroes, and that casts a shadow that will linger when the series returns for Season 4." Vox writer Sara Ghaleb wrote, "The goofiest corner of The CW's Arrowverse became its best self in season three". Accolades Notes References General references * External links * * Category:2017 American television seasons Category:2018 American television seasons Category:Legends of Tomorrow seasons